herofandomcom-20200223-history
Athena (Saint Seiya)
'Athena '(Greek Attic: Αθηνά), is the Goddess of Wisdom, War, Strategy and Hope. It protects the peace and love in the earth since the mythological times, with the help of her Saints. Human Godess Athena is not a god like the other Olympic gods. She is a human godess, ergo, her true body is human, and she lives as a human, so, she dies and reincarnates. Her archenemy is Hades and the probably main reason to she reincarnates in the Earth. Apparence Her statue in Sanctuary arc, was a statue of a mature woman, but in Hades arc, its seemed with Saori. Her age is 13 years old, but, like the another characters of saint seiya, seem more adult. Her hair is purple in the anime, and blond in the manga (in the manga, the majority of characters are blond). History Athena inherited the earth from Zeus, and since then, the fight to protect humanity. When the first Holy War against Poseidon for control of Earth began, the Goddess Athena, with the help of the inhabitants of the continent of Mu, built and dressed warriors who fought for peace and hope with cloth, made with Oricale. These cloth symbolized the constellations and wore the Knights, protecting them and enhancing their ability to manipulate their Cosmo. The cloth were classified into three patents: Gold, Silver and Bronze Cloth. As Athena hated guns, none of her saints use traditional weapons such as swords, except in extraordinary situations. In these situations, the Libra cloth carries the equipment that will be needed. After the victory against Poseidon, Athena sealed the spirit of God in the Arctic and appointed some of his Saints to protect the seal. These eventually build a nation's protective spirit of Poseidon, forming the Blue Warriors . Seven generations after the first Holy War, a shrine was erected in his name to protect her, situated near the current Athens, and of his quarters, certainly protected by Twelve Zodiacal Houses, she commands his Saints through the intermediary of Pope. When the shrine was completed, a new Holy War began. This time against the Clan of Gigas. This battle was called Gigantomachy. During the war, for reasons unknown, the continent of Mu was destroyed and sank into the sea. Thus, the production was ceased Cloth and knowledge of how to restore them was restricted to the descendants of the people of Mu. After the war against the Giants, Athena had to face the god of war Ares. The most terrible battle that faced Athena, was forced, for the first and only time, to allow her to wear the Knights Weapons Libra Cloth in battle. With the help of Weapons, Warriors managed to reverse their impending defeat and win legions of Berserkers. After the terrible war Ares, became the start Holy Wars against Hades and his Specters . Athena, once again victorious from the confrontation. However, unlike his other adversaries, not Hades gave up. He put his body on the Champs Elysees and since then, every 273 years takes possession of a soul on Earth and begins a new war against Athena. Unlike other gods who need to get hold of the body of a mortal, Athena literally reborn under his statue every 200 years, to lead the Saints in their new holy war and to protect the Earth from danger. In the twentieth century, it was reborn as Kido Saori. During his stay on Earth, faced various dangers and gods, as the Betrayal of his Saints , the attempt to Poseidon to clean the face of the Earth, and the last Holy War against Hades and his army. The Lost Canvas Write the second section of your page here. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mythology Category:Deities Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Revived Category:Wise Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:The Chosen One Category:Guardians